Is That a Challenge?
by MiazukiNoYoru
Summary: From the POV of Karkat Vantas. You go to a party where you play seven minutes in heaven. You are stuck in the closet with Dave Strider, and you are captivated by him. And you are determined to make him yours. Humanstuck. Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: What Happens in a Closet

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are thoroughly annoyed.

You came to this party earlier tonight only because Vriska and Terezi had made you. No, really. They had earlier come to your home-an apartment you had just moved into to try to support yourself now that you'd graduated- and dragged you outside by your arms, and thrown you into a car. They had asked if you wanted to come first, and you had politely declined...Okay, so maybe adding numerous curses and glaring at them wasn't the most polite thing to do, but it did not mean that they should throw you into a car, for jegus sake!

So of course you sit brooding on the couch at John Egbert's house, as people move all around you. Vriska walks up and sits next to you. By the smell of alchohol coming from her, and how wobbly she is, you can tell that she's drunk.

"Hey, Karkapoo! Come on and...hic...dance with someone, already!" Karkapoo? That has got to be one of the most godawful names you have ever been called.

"I'll pass, Vriska." You roll your eyes at her. She's really annoying and you often ask yourself why you even hang out with her sometimes. "Aaaaaw, come on, Kar..hic...Karkar!" You back away from her a bit, leaning closer to the armrest. "I fucking said no."

She shrugs. "Whatever...hic...you say!" You relax a bit as she walks away, only to jump suddenly as a hand comes down to rest on your shoulder. "How's it going, Best friend? You should be getting your motherfucking dance on, not sitting here by yourself." You glare at the male. God he has a lot of hair. And he's very tall, too. You roll your brown eyes at him. "Gamzee. I am not interested in being here, let alone dancing." He grins and shrugs. "I'm just saying, even though chilling here is cool and all, maybe you should be all interacting with everyone."

You wave him away, and he walks off, drinking one of those awful Faygos. You wonder how he can even drink that sludge. You will never understand him.

Eventually, you get bored of making friends with the couch, so you stand up and decide to walk around the crowd or something. You spot Eridan Ampora in the crowd flirting with Feferi and roll your eyes. He is so hopeless. You move on, studying different people out of boredom. Aradia and Nepeta are talking to Equius, who is sweating like a madman. What else is new? You notice Kanaya dancing with Rose. They manage to look like they're dancing to the classiest song ever made, even though dubstep is playing. You turn your head and spot someone you don't recognize at first. Then you do. If you remember correctly, his name is Dave. He looks like he's around your age, eighteen, maybe a little older. He's blond and is wearing dark shades that conceal his eyes. Your eyes lock on him for a minute, and you find yourself raking your eyes up and down his body.

He is built well, easily much taller than you. He's pale, and the red shirt with a disc on it brings out the features of his chest. His black pants are adorned with a belt, and he has red converses to match his shirt. Your eyes are trapped on him, and he turns in your direction suddenly, as if he realized you'd been staring. Your face heats up and you turn away quickly, walking in the other direction.

In your haste, you bump into Sollux Captor, who looks down at you and grins. "Hey, kk, we're about to play seven minutes in heaven. You should join us." You're dragged along by him before you can protest. He leads you to one of two bowls, filled with pieces of paper. "Take one of the papers out of the left bowl." You scowl, but go along with it, picking out a paper at random. You open it, revealing the number '8' printed on it. What was the eight for?

Everyone had started to find seats somewhere in the livingroom, and you take a seat between Gamzee and Nepeta. John is standing next to the bowl beside the one you'd picked out of. He reaches in with his eyes closed and pulls out two papers. He unfolds them and calls out, "Nineteen and two."

You look around to see who stands. No one does at first, but then Rose rises, follwed by Equius. What a strange pairing to be in a closet together. The enter it nonetheless, and you sit talking to Gamzee for the next seven minutes, until they reappear and John's knock. John digs his hand into the bowl again, drawing out another two papers. He looks at them. "Thirteen and eighteen." Jade Harley stands with Nepeta, who bounces into the closet after her. You guess that they'll probably just play board games or something. When they come out and Nepeta sits down, you ask. "We played board games." She grins cat-like. Thought so.

A lot of numbers are called before yours is. "Eight and fourteen." John calls. Your face flushes and you stand slowly, wondering who you'll have to go in the closet with. Oh, well. Would you look at that. It's Dave flipping Strider. At least, you think that's his name.

He stands and goes into the closet first, and you follow him slowly. John closes the door behind you and suddenly you find yourself trapped in a closet with Mr. Cool guy for seven minutes. It's hard to see him in the dark, so you flip the light switch on. He's looking straight at you and you find yourself with butterflies in your stomach. You stand there for a good four minutes. This is pretty akward. He tilts his head a bit. "You're Karkat, right?" You nod, frowning. "Dave Strider?" He nods in return.

You lean back against the wall and he grins. You glare at him. "What the fuck are you grinning at?" He shrugs. This guy is already royally pissing you off. You glare harder. "Well then stop grinning at me." He smirks even more at this. "What, I'm not allowed to smile?"

This makes you pause. "Well...no uh...just not for no reason! What, are you just grinning at me for shits and giggles?"

He walks towards you, and you would back up if you weren't against a wall. He gets close to your face and you're afraid he sees how hard you're blushing. He leans over to your ear and you shiver lightly. "I'm grinning 'cause you're cute." You stare at him as he draws away. He's messing with you! Purposefully trying to get on your nerves, that! That! That insufferable prick!

You glare at him. "I am not cute."

"Aw, man. So cute."

"No."

"Yup."

"I am not fucking cute!" Why are you having a battle with this guy over how cute you are or aren't? God this is pissing you off.

"Yes, you are. Shut up."

"Make me." You mumble, looking away from him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna accept the challenge." You look towards him, wondering what he's planning, but before you can say anything, he has his lips against yours!

Your eyes widen and you push at him, but he persists, and soon you realize. You don't actually mind it. Why the fuck don't you mind it?

You melt slowly into the kiss, letting your eyes flutter closed and drawing your arms up towards his head. Your hands dig into his blond hair, and you relax.

His hands go to your sides and trail down to your waist, wrapping around your body. You stand there kissing for what seems like forever. Sparks are flying through your body and it feels so right, even if you basically just met this guy. He just clicks. Maybe this is what people mean by love at first sight?

Suddenly, Dave pulls away and a small whine escapes your mouth, which he smirks at and you blush from. The door opens and you realize he'd pulled away because time was up. You stand there for a moment before John ushers you out, and you sit back down next to Gamzee. "What happened, bro?" Gamzee asks, probably seeing how red you are. "Uh..nothing. We just talked." He lets you off with that. You look around for Dave, to see where he is, but he's nowhere to be seen.

You wonder if he already left. You need to ask him about that kissing business that you were definately not into. Nope. Not at all. And he wasn't an amazing kisser either. Not at all.

But he's already gone. He left, leaving you thinking about him for the rest of the night until you go home. Who was that insufferable prick?


	2. Chapter 2: It's Definately Not a Date

You groan as the sunlight hits your eyes, lying in your bed. You put your arm over your eyes to try to keep the sun out of your eyes.

It doesn't work. Oh well, you might as well get up anyways. You sit up slowly and stretch, letting out a long yawn. Feeling lazy, you sit in the bed for a few minutes. Then you think of Dave.

Dave Strider. The boy who kissed you last night. No. The boy who you kissed last night. You curse yourself and run a hand through your dark hair as you realize that you didn't exactly fight back. Well, either way. There was some kissing going on last night. Now if only you can get him out of your mind. You try to come up with a way to do that, and eventually decide to head over to the nearby cafe and get some coffee or something. It will probably get your mind off of what happened in the closet last night. You hope.

You grab your car keys and lock your apartment door behind you, then climb down the stairs to the parking lot. You reach your car and open the door, sliding into the seat and starting the car up. You shut the door and click your seatbelt on, then pull out of your space.

It doesn't take long to reach the cafe. The door opens with a ding, and you navigate to a table next to a window. The waitress comes up and you order a coffee, which she writes down on her pad and takes into the kitchen. He sigh and rest your cheek in your hand, staring out of the window. Images of the kiss flash suddenly in your mind and you huff out an irritated breath. Why does this have you so worked up! It was just a little kiss, right?

The door lets out a ring. You don't even pay attention as a blond sits at a table in front of yours. You're too into your thoughts about a blon-WAIT. You look up sharply at him. Is that? Yup. It figures Dave Strider comes to the same cafe as you. You stare at him, questions flying through your head. Questions you needed to ask him. The waitress returns with your coffee. You hardly notice because you're already standing up and walking towards his booth.

"Strider!" You glare at him. He looks up from his cell phone and frowns as he recognizes you. But a smirk tugs at his mouth and he replies. "Couldn't get enough of me, Vantas?"

You growl at him. "Fuck you. I just have a few questions for you." He shrugs and you sit hesitantly across from him. You sit there for a moment, thinking of what to ask him first. "Okay, first question. Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss back?"

Anger fills you to the core and your face heats up. "I'll be asking the fucking questions, Strider!"

"Sure thing, Karkles." You glare. "Don't fucking call me that."

"Whoops, sorry. Do you prefer Karcrab?" You feel like punching him for that. You grit your teeth and hiss out, "No, I do not prefer Karcrab, you asshole. Answer my question. Why did you fucking kiss me?"

He only smirks more at this. "Because you're cute."

"I am not having this fight with you again. But whatever, on to my next question. Why did you just suddenly leave afterwards?"

He shrugs. "Decided that I wanted to get home at a decent hour. Is that such a bad thing?" You swear that this is the most obnxious fuckass that you have ever met. He grins sheepishly at you. "Why? Did you want me to stay and kiss you more?"

You blush madly, and he seems to notice judging by the increasing size of his smirk. "N-NO! I just..."

"You just what?"

"I guess I wanted answers last night. I never got them and it pissed me off."

"Aw. Poor baby."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Strider!"

"Make me." Now he really is messing with you. He's really trying to fuck with your head. And what's worse is that he's succeeding. You are pretty much about to strangle this boy.

A waitress comes up to take his order and you glare at him as he orders a coffee. God, this guy is getting to you, and you hate it so much that you can't stand it. He looks down at his phone again while he waits for his coffee, as if he's forgotten that you're right in front of him. "I'm talking to you." For some reason, you don't like him not paying attention to you. He replies without looking up. "I'm sorry, what what that, Kitkat?"

"Stop it with the fucking nicknames, already!" You are fuming now. And he can't seem to get enough of seeing you about to flip your shit.

"But they suit you. They're cute." He slips his phone into his pocket, resting his cheeks in his hands, looking at you. That or the napkin container. You can't really tell with those stupid shades of his on. You assume he's looking at you.

"I told you. I'm not getting into that again." He shrugs as his coffee is delivered to the table. Your own coffee has basically been forgotten. He sips out of his cup and goes back to his poker face. "So do you have any more questions, or are you just going to sit here? Not that I mind the company, though."

You think for a moment. "Okay, what's with the stupid shades?" He frowns at the question. "They aren't stupid. They're cool." You snort. "Cool? Bullshit."

"I wear them for reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Dave reasons."

"They sound so fucking logical." You roll your eyes. He just nods like he's a know-it-all. "Oh they are. Very, very logical."

He sips more on his coffee, making you remember yours. You sit up a bit, reaching over the seat to grab it off of the other table, drawing it over to this one. You sit back down and take a few sips of it. It's room temperature now.

"So this is a nice little date, huh?" You choke on your coffee. Coughing, you set the drink down on the table. "Wh-what the fuck?" You sputter, still trying to stop hacking up your lungs. He chuckles at you. He's teasing you again. And you, once again, fell for the bait.

"This is NOT a date, Dave Strider." You stare daggers at him. He only chuckles more. "Aw. And I was having such a great time."

"Fuck you." It is not a date. You just happen to be at a cafe. Sitting at the same booth. Drinking coffee together. It is definately not a date!

"When and where, Kitkat?" He smirks at you. Your face heats up more. "Th-that's not what I fucking meant!"

He grins and finishes off his coffee. You finish yours off as well. He pulls out his wallet. "I'll pay for both of us if you want." You draw your eyebrows together. Why would he want to pay for your coffee. "No. I'll pay for my own damn coffee." You pull out your wallet. You don't want to owe this douche anything. He shrugs. "Suit yourself."

You set your money on your original table. Dave stands up as well. He waves to you. "Well, It's been fun, Karkitten." You look at him. For some reason you don't want to stop talking to him. "Wait!" The word slips through your lips.

He tilts his head, smirking at you. "Yes? What is it?" You stay silent for a minute. "Well, I uh..."

He turns towards the door. "Just come on already if you want to keep talking." You pout a bit, and hesitate. He's walking away. Should you really follow after him? Who knows what this guy could do. After all, he jumped on your lips the first chance he got. Were you really going to stick with him? You stand there, watching him go through the door. No. It wasn't a good idea. You shouldn't go after this guy. He's obviously a total fuckass. A really good looking fuckass. And a jerk. You really shouldn't stay with him.

If that's the case, then why is it that moments later, you find yourself out the door and walking beside him?


	3. Chapter 3: New Discoveries

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are walking next to an insufferable prick.

Why? You have no idea. Something about this boy makes you want to be near him. And you can not understand why! God, it pisses you off. And the worst part is that he knows it pisses you off. Which pisses you off more. It's all just a big circle of pissy feelings. Yet here you are.

You are both walking in silence. You look at him out of the corner of your eye. He really is pretty attractive. His hair is almost white, and it looks soft. He's wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with red sleeves and you can't help feeling that it suits him. Your eyes trail up to his face. He's pretty pale, but it looks good on him. Your gaze ends up on his lips. Those soft lips that you kissed just last night.

No! What the fuck are you thinking about! Stop thinking about his lips! God, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why can't you stop looking at him?

"You seem to like staring at me. This is the second time I've caught you doing it." Your face heats up and you quickly rip your eyes off him. "I-I was not staring at you! I was looking past you. At uh..."

"At the wall?"

"Uh...y-yes! The wall."

"Nice wall, huh?"

You almost facepalm. God, you're stupid. "Also, you seem to be blushing." You look away quickly. "I'm not blushing!" He shrugs. He has one of the most smug grins that you have ever seen. "No, 'course not. The red on your face isn't blush."

"There IS no red on my face." You glare at him. He grins even more. "See? Right..." He pokes your cheek. "There." You swat his hand away. "Whatever. I'm not having this battle with you either." He sighs. "You're no fun, Karkles."

"Karkat."

"Oops, sorry Karcrab." You growl at him. "Where are you even going, Strider?" He shrugs. "I'm honestly just walking around. Nothing better to do." You both keep walking. "Why? Did you want to check out my place or something, Kitkat? Curious to see it?" You roll your eyes. "Oh yes." Your voice drips with sarcasm. "I would be estatic to see your stupid home."

He grins even more. "I knew it. No one can resist this Strider." You snort. "You think you're Mr. Cool Guy, don't you?"

"Cooler than you." He retorts, still grinning.

You look at him, smirking teasingly. "If you're cooler than me, doesn't that make me hotter than you?"

He laughs. "Nah. I'm hotter than you, too."

You mutter under your breath. You were hoping he'd get burned by that aswesome retort. But no. He just had to go and proclaim his hotness. Okay, so he is hot, but still. Jegus! Why do you keep thinking he's hot!?

You both walk in silence for a couple of minutes. You don't really know what to say. You hate not knowing what to say. Especially because you want to hear his stupid voice again. You want to hear him keep talking. He has an intoxicating voice that you can't seem to get enough of. He breaks the silence, along with your thoughts. "So Karkles, a cute little boy like you doesn't have anything to do today?"

You growl. "No I don't. Not that it's any of your business."

"Hey." He puts his hands up. "I'm just making conversation, here. Or did you enjoy walking along in an akward silence?"

"No, I didn't. But still."

"Still what?"

"Still something!"

"Still something like what?"

"Ugh, shut up!"

He chuckles. "Whatever you say, Karkitten." You are just about done with all of these nicknames. It's like he has an inventory of the things!

He looks down at his phone, recieving a text from someone. "Oh. Looks like I have to go, Karkles. Gotta meet up with someone."

"Who?" You are curious about who Dave will be spending time with. He looks at you. "If you must know, Terezi."

"You hang out with Terezi?" You don't remember seeing her with him before. Then again, you don't hang out with Terezi that much anymore.

"Well she is my girlfriend, so yeah. I do." He says it without even looking up. You stare at him, eyes wide.

You can't believe what you just heard. Dave has a girlfriend. Terezi is Dave's girlfriend. Dave is Terezi's boyfriend. Dave and Terezi are dating. It sinks in and you feel your heart sinking along with it. But why? Why do you care, anyways? So what if Dave's dating someone? It shouldnt matter in the least. Then why do you care so much? Why does it hurt to know that Dave is dating Terezi? You almost slap yourself in the face as you realize.

Great. After one fucking day. You already have a crush on Dave Strider.


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Help From a Friend

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you just punched a pillow.

After the news of Dave and Terezi, Dave had gone somewhere and you had gone back home to your apartment. You want to ask him more questions now, but at the time you had been kind of at a loss for words. You had just wanted to be alone. Now you want to beat the living shit out of that prick. But you don't even know where he is or when you'll see him next, so beating him brutally will have to wait.

You are now lying on your bed in the apartment. You've been lying there sulking for a while, so it's probably time to get off of your ass. If only you could find the motivation. You really don't feel like getting up at all. You'll have to get up soon anyways to get ready for work. You work part time at a book store. You laze around for a few more minutes. You really don't feel like getting up. But a sudden gurgling in your stomach reminds you that you're hungry, so you get up to go make some pancakes. Food. The perfect motivation. You grab some pancakes out of the freezer and dump three of them onto a plate. You slide them into the microwave and grab some syrup and a fork. They don't take long to cook, and soon you are at the table, eating the fluffy things.

As you eat, you can't seem to stop the flow of questions from surfacing again. You stab your pancake angrily and growl. If mr. cool guy already has a girlfriend, then why the fuck did he kiss you! That is going to be the first question you ask him next time you see him. And this time, he will give you answers. You finish your pancakes and put the plate in the sink, rinsing it off. You decide to go see Gamzee, the only person you can think of that you can trust talking about this to. You leave your apartment, locking the door behind you. Gamzee doesn't live far from you. He still lives with his family, since they're at least somewhat bearable. You walk the couple of blocks down to his house, a large two story house. You mount the stairs to his porch and knock on the door, which is answered after a few moments by Gamzee. He looks surprised to see you, since you didn't bother to call first. "Hey, Karkat. What's up, my brother?"

"I need someone to talk to."

He nods and moves out of the way. "Come on in." You oblidge, and he closes the door behind you. He leads you up to his room, where you both sit on the bed. "So what do you need to talk about, bro?"

You fill him in on the story, Gamzee periodically raising his eyebrows or furrowing them in confusion. You finish the story and he pauses before asking, "Well why would he all up and kiss you if he's dating Terezi?"

You shake your head. "I have no fucking idea, Gamzee. That's what I want to find out, but I have no idea where to find him."

He turns his head to face ahead of him, staring at air. "I think he works at a local music store, if I am motherfucking remembering correctly."

You blink at him. "Really? Do you know when he usually works?"

"No idea. Sorry, dude."

You huff out an annoyed breath. "Great. I'll have to guess when he works. I'll check today, because I need to know soon or it's going to drive me insane."

He nods. "Good plan. Wouldn't want to be all motherfucking insane."

"Do you remember which music store it is?"

"I think it's a few blocks away from here. I can't remember the name of the tore, but it's a little ways past that cafe that you like to visit."

You nod. You think you know which store he's talking about. You stand up and look at him. "Thanks for listening, Gamzee. You were a big help."

He grins and shrugs. "Nah. I didn't do that much, but no problem, my brother."

You nod and leave his room, climbing down the stairs and exiting the house.

It doesn't take long to reach the cafe, from which you look around to see if you can spot the music store. You can't. Was Gamzee wrong? You turn around a corner. Nope. There it is, down the street a bit. Gamzee was right. You set off down the street, hurrying a bit more than you probably should have been. You reach the store and open the door, the bell ringing. There's a man at the counter, and you make your way towards him. "Exuse me, sir. Is Dave working right now?"

The man looks up at you. "Uh...no I think today's his day off." Shit. He's not here. Now what!

You tap your foot in irritation and grit your teeth. "Do you know his hours tomorrow?"

"I think he comes in at around ten."

"Thanks." You walk out of the store. Great. Another night is going to go by now with no answers. Well at least you know you'll get some tomorrow. You look down at the time. Fuck! If you don't get going, you'll be late to work! You set off at a brisk pace and end up getting there about five minutes late. You change into your work clothes in the back room and take up your spot at the cash register. God this is going to be a long day of work.


	5. Chapter 5: Mariokart Solves Problems

Your job goes by slowly without much happening. Not many customers come in today. Whatever, it just means less work for you. Also less annoying people with horrible taste in books. Seriously, what is with all of those obnoxious girls coming in here to buy _Twilight_!? You love romcoms, so you watched the movie once. Not a single feel was felt toward that movie. Not a single feel. And you doubt the book is any better. But the customers sure seem to think so.

But enough about sparkly vampires and shirtless werewolves. You only have a few minutes now before your shift ends. You set down the book you've been reading at the register and set it under the counter. You'll probably finish it tomorrow if it's another slow day. You look over at the clock, itching to get off and go do something besides sitting around like an asshole for a few hours. It's four till five. You silently urge the last four minutes to go by more quickly. It doesn't. In fact, the more you rush it, the more slowly it goes. You let your mind wander off as you wait for Peixes to take up her shift so you can leave.

You think about what to do after your shift. Maybe you can find someone to hang out with or something. Maybe Gamzee? John? Definately not Eridan. You think you'll hang out with John if he's home. It's been a while since you really sat down and talked with him. Even at his party, you didn't really talk with him. You pull out your cell phone and text him to see if he's busy tonight. It isn't long before he responds.

'Well, I have a friend over, but I don't see why you couldn't still come over as well'

You text back. 'I DON'T CARE. I'LL BE OVER SOON.' Of course you text with your typing quirk. Even if it makes you seem like you're screaming all of the time. Whatever. Feferi walks in the door and you grab your keys. "Hey, Karkat. What's up?" She gives a friendly smile as she makes her way the the register.

"Not much. About to head over to John's for a bit." She nods. "That's nice." She's very pretty. Blond hair and blue eyes, bright clothes that compliment her personality. She is a bit weird, with her strange love for fish puns, but who isn't weird in their own way?

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." You wave, walking towards the door. She smiles and returns the wave. "Have a good day."

You close the door behind you, starting down the street towards John's house. He doesn't live too far away, just outside of town in a neighborhood full of houses that all look exactly the same. You've always hated that type of neighborhood. Nothing unique about the houses, everything in uniform. Exactly why you are not that happy about an apartment with no differences from the rest. But hey, wherever you can live.

It takes about half an hour to walk there, and you use the time to enjoy the fresh air and think about things. You think about the party again. And Dave Strider. Why do you even care so much about him? It was just a kiss. Sure, it was your first kiss, but still. Maybe you should just forget about it. Forget about the way his soft lips felt against yours. Forget about the sparks that flew through your body. About how right it felt to kiss him, even though you hardly know him. If only it were that easy.

You reach John's house and knock on the door. John answers it shortly, grinning at you with his sort of cute over bite. "Hey, Karkat. Come on in." He holds the door open for you.

"Thanks." You nod, entering the house and letting John shut the door behind you. "Yup. We were just playing Mario Kart in the living room. I think he went to the bathroom, though. He's not in here."

You shrug and plop down on the couch. "Do you have another controller?"

He blinks. "Oh yeah! I need to go find one. I'll be back in a few minutes. Please don't burn the house down while I'm upstairs." He grins, and climbs the staircase.

You roll your eyes. "No promises."

"Well, well. What have we here?" A sudden voice makes you jump. And you recognize it. Of course he had to be here. God dammit you are stupid. He's one of John's best friends. That's how you knew who he was. How did you not guess that Dave would be the other guest over there?

You glare at the asshole standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Oh fuck. Not you."

He feigns a hurt expression behind his stupid shades. "I'm hurt. Really. And here I thought you wanted to be my friend."

You snort. "What makes you think that?"

He shrugs, smirking now. "Well you seemed so desperate to talk to me yesterday. I just thought that meant you wanted to be my bro."

Your face heats up and you glare at him. You feel a small pout on your face. "I-I was not desperate!"

He chuckles a bit. "You sure get flustered easily, don't you?"

"I do not!"

He walks over and sits on the couch next to you. You are against the arm rest, so you can't scoot away. He grabs one of the controllers and hands the other one to you. "You so do. Especially when I call you cute."

You take the controller. "I told you I don't."

He gives a little shrug. "Whatever you say, Kitkat. Just choose your character already." You growl and choose Mario. He chooses Wario.

"Mario suits you, Karkitty. He's a shorty just like you."

You huff out an angry breath. "I am not short. I'm...vertically challenged." He laughs at this. "Vertically challenged, huh? That's one way of putting it." He picks a bike and you choose a car.

"It's a perfectly fine way of putting it. And jegus, what is taking John so long to find one damn controller?"

The race starts and you both take off. "Who knows? Either way, while he waits for us to turn one hundred, I think I'll kick your ass in Mariokart."

You turn a corner, passing one cpu into third place. "I don't think so, Strider. I'll be the one kicking ass here."

He gets into second place. "Sure you will, Karkitten."

"First of all, stop it with the nicknames. Second, I have some questions I need to ask you."

He rounds a corner, narrowly missing a pit of lava. "Sssshhhh. You're distracting me."

You fall straight into the lava, muttering curses. "I don't care. I want answers."

He sighs, hitting a boost and reaching first place. "I'll tell you what. If you beat me, I'll answer your questions."

You scoff. "Bullshit. You'll answer my questions either way. But I have no problem beating you, as well."

He shrugs, smirking. "If you say so. But do we have a deal?"

You roll your eyes, jumping back up into fifth place. "Whatever. Deal."

"Good." He grins.

John appears in the hallway at the top of his staircase. "Aw man! You guys started without me?" He holds up a controller. "I'm joining in the next race."

You get into fourth place. "Fine. But for now you can watch me beat Shades into the dirt."

John laughs a little and comes down the stairs to sit on the couch on the other side of Dave. "But Dave is beating you badly right now. And you're halfway through the race already."

You growl. "Well then shut up and let me focus!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down." He laughs. Dave grins at you both.

The race continues in slience. You get to third place, then second by the time you're on the last lap. Dave is just ahead of you. Usually you suck at this game, but you've found a determination you didn't know you had. You need these answers. And this is the quickest way to get them. Unless of course, Dave is bullshitting you. You sincerely hope that is not the case.

You catch up to Dave, who throws a bannana peel at you. You hit it. So much for that determination. You recover, still in second place, and hit a boost. You land just next to Dave, and then you take the lead! Maybe you can win this after all. Dave is scowling beside you and you grin triumphantly as you cross the finish line just barely in first place. There's a pause before you spring up and let out a long, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Take THAT, Strider!"

He smirks up at you. "Damn, calm down man. It's just a game."

You frown at him and jab his chest with your index finger. "Well now you have to answer my questions. But not right here. John doesn't have anything to do with what I want to ask you."

Dave shrugs. "Sure thing." John gives you both a confused look. "What's going on?"

You grin. "Oh nothing." Dave grins, shaking his head. "So where and when do you want me to answer these questions of yours?"

You frown and sit back down. "Tonight...at uh.." Where should you go?

"How about my apartment?" He offers. You nod. "Fine. It doesn't matter where exactly."

"Well alright then. My apartment it is. You can just come over whenever I leave here." He navigates the game back to the screen to choose characters for John. He chooses Luigi and then chooses a bike.

"Fine." You say, getting ready to start the next race.

The race starts, and you settle back on the couch, happy to know that you'll finally know just what was going on at that party.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to do. ;-;

I've had school, YMCA, a club that I go to, and I've just been busy and also a bit lazy. Again, I'm sorry!


	6. Chapter 6: Questions Are Asked

John wins most of the races you play after that. You guess he's had more time to practice, since he has this game. You couldn't care less though, since you've already won the only race that mattered to you. Although, you'd be lying if you said that you didn't get frustrated when John or Dave beat you. Okay, so you still get pretty mad. But, hey. You're a pretty competitive person.

Time flies by more quickly than you thought it would, and before you know it, you're waving goodbye to John and walking to Dave's car. He unlocks it and climbs into the car. You follow, plopping down into the passenger seat. He turns the key and pulls out of the driveway, pulling his seatbelt over him. "You should put your seatbelt on." He says.

"Why? Are you a bad driver or something?" You roll your window down, since you like the feeling of the wind. He sighs. "No, but there are a bunch of idiot drivers here. You never know what someone is going to do."

You huff out an irritated breath. "Fine. Whatever you say, Strider." You pull your seatbelt over you and click it into place. "Happy now?" You sneer at him. "Oh yeah. Incredibly happy." He grins.

You roll your eyes and look out of the window. The rest of the drive goes by mostly in silence, and about fifteen minutes go by before Dave pulls into a parking space behind a tall building. "Alright. We're here."

You unbuckle and get out of the car. Dave locks it once you close the door and leads you into the building. You follow him into an elevator and he hits the twelfth floor button. The elevator starts upward and Dave looks over at you, grinning lightly. "Hope you're not afraid of heights, Kitkat." You scowl. "I'm not. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Karkat?"

He shrugs. "How many times do I have to say that nicknames suit you?"

"They do not."

"Yes they do."

Nope. You are not going to answer that. Too many back and forths have been started that way. You simply shoot him a glare and he chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" You demand.

"You have the funniest reactions to things."

"My reactions are no funnier than anyone else's."

"Whatever you say."

You growl, and the elevator doors open. You both exit the elevator and walk to a door. He unlocks it and holds it open for you. "After you, Karkitten."

You roll your eyes and walk into the apartment. It's bigger than your own apartment, that's for sure. You question why there are swords and puppets with large noses and even larger asses lying around the place. "What the fuck?" You mutter. Dave closes the door behind him. "They're Bro's. He has weird hobbies."

You scoff. "I can tell."

He tosses his car keys onto the coffe table in the livingroom. "Want a drink?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

He pauses. "Uhh...I know we still have some apple juice left. We might have some soda or milk, too, though. Unless Bro didn't get more either."

"Can I just have some soda?"

"If we have some left, then sure." You follow him into the kitchen, which harbors even more of the weird shit lying around. He opens the fridge, dodging an avalanche of shitty swords that come tumbling out. "You're in luck. We still have some cola left." He pulls out a soda bottle and a bottle of apple juice. He sets them on the counter to grab two cups from a cabinet, then pours your drink. You take it and sip from it as he pours his own. "Alright. I'm not really sure when Bro's gonna get home, so wanna head to my room for some privacy?"

You nod. "Sure." He leads you down a hall and into a doorway, closing it behind him. "What are those?" You point at the electronics sitting on a table on the other side of the room. He grins. "I'm glad you asked. Those are my turntables."

"Turntables, huh? What are you, a dj?"

He shrugs. "Not at a club or anything, but being a dj would be really cool. Bro is a dj down at one of the clubs."

"Is that where he is now?"

"Yeah. So he probably won't be home until late, but sometimes he gets off early."

You sip out of your cup again. "Okay. So can I ask you my questions now?"

He sighs and sits on his bed. "Well I lost the bet, so go ahead." He pats the bed next to him, offering you a seat. You sit and scan your head for a good first question. "Okay, so, if you're dating Terezi, then why'd you kiss me? Isn't that technically cheating on her?"

"Yeah, but I was planning on breaking up with her since before that night." He frowns.

You blink up at him in surprise. "Really? Why?"

He frowns harder. "She's really clingy, and I just don't feel any spark with her."

"Oh.."

"And I kissed you, because I wanted to see if I even could feel a spark with someone."

You narrow your eyes at him. "So what? I was just your ginuea pig?"

He huffs out a breath. "Well yeah, a little bit. But also I think you're pretty damn cute."

Your face heats up slightly. "And uh...did you...did you feel any spark?" You ask it somewhat quietly. You want to know if he felt the same spark that you did. If he clicked.

He looks at you. "Yeah. I did feel a spark." You feel relieved that you weren't the only one, but at the same time, your heart won't stop pounding.

"Did you?"

You pause, suddenly feeling very shy. What if he's messing with you again? Then again, he doesn't look like he is. Plus he said he'd tell the truth. You nod lightly. "Yeah...I felt it."

He lets out a breath. "Aw man, that's good. I was a bit worried that you didn't."

You can hardly breathe. He felt the same way? He was worried that you hadn't felt a click, just like you had been worried that he hadn't? "So was I." You can feel your face getting warmer and warmer.

He smiles down at you. You give a small smile back, then ask another question. "But wait...just the other day, you went to hang out with Terezi. Was that..?"

"That was the day that I broke up with her."

You give him a sympathetic look. "You just broke up with her, and you're saying all of this to me? Didn't you really like her?"

He sighs. "Well maybe I did at first, but for quite a while now, I've felt like she just wasn't the right person for me. It felt more like I was hanging out with a good friend."

"So you just kept making her believe that you still wanted to be with her?"

He shakes his head. "It's not like that. I know it was an asshole thing to do, but I just didn't know how to tell her. But I finally got the courage to do it."

You frown. "How badly did she take it?" Terezi may be annoying at times, but she's still a good friend of yours, and you don't like the thought of her being heart broken.

"Not very. Turns out that about halfway through, she started liking that one friend of yours that drinks that soda all of the time."

"Gamzee..." You say. He nods. "Yeah, that one. She's been using our relationship for a while now to make him jealous. That's why she's been so clingy lately."

You just stay quiet. You don't really know what to say. You never guessed that Terezi likes Gamzee. Frankly, you can't really imagine them together. But maybe Gamzee does like her. You don't know, since you never thought to ask.

"Dave...I'm sorry that happened..." Is all you can manage. He gives you a warm smile. "Thanks, Karkat. But don't worry, I'm not all that sad about it. I feel better now, actually. Now that I'm out of that confusing relationship."

You nod, then realize something. "You called me by my name." You nudge him playfully, grinning a bit. He grins back. "Well don't get used to it. I still think nicknames are cuter on you."

You roll your eyes, still grinning. He nudges you back. "You really should smile more."

"Whatever." You smirk up at him.

He pulls you into a hug, and you blink in surprise, slowly hugging him back. "Karkat, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" You ask, your face in his chest.

"I wanted to know if you'd think about going out with me sometime."

You blush and look up at him in surprise. "Really?"

He nods, smiling at you. "Yeah."

You nuzzle against him and he hugs you more tightly. "Yeah, I could definately think about it." You smile.

He smiles too, resting his chin on your head. "Done thinking yet?" He asks playfully.

"Yup." You say.

"And?"

You grin humorously. "Of course I'll go out with you, you impatient asshole."


	7. Chapter 7: A Day At Dave's

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you just scored yourself a boyfriend.

The rest of your night consisted mostly of showing each other movies, and messing with his turntables. He showed you some of his beats, and even let you try to make some of your own. It didn't turn out very well. Turns out you aren't meant to be a dj. Ever. You ended your night by showing him a romcom called The Proposal, which he fell asleep during. You ended up falling asleep in his lap when the movie was over, and now you are waking up, still in his lap, the next day.

You didn't plan to spend the night here, but it doesn't matter since you don't have work today. Today is Tuesday, and you always have Tuesdays off.

You blink in surprise at first, not sure of where you are because of being half asleep. Then you remember and you relax. You look over at Dave, who is now starting to wake up. He yawns and looks over to you. He fell asleep with his shades on last night. He smiles down at you. "Morning, sunshine."

"I'm hungry." You respond.

He laughs. "Okay, what do you want?" You shrug, stretching out your arms. "What do you have?"

He thinks for a few seconds. "Uh, not much. I think we have some microwavable pancakes, leftover pizza, sanwiches, and cereal."

You contemplate what out of that sounds good to eat right now. "The pizza sounds good." You suggest. He nods and gets up. "Pizza it is."

You follow him into the kitchen, stepping over puppets here and there. He makes his way to the fridge and pulls out a plastic bag with slices of pizza in it. "Bro'll probably be up soon, so I'm gonna heat some up for him, too." He says, getting down some plates. You blink. "I don't remember seeing anyone come home last night."

He nods. "I know. He probably came home some time after your movie ended. How many pieces do you want?"

"Two." He grabs a round pan and puts six pieces on it. "And that reminds me." You add, pouting a bit. "You fell asleep before it was over."

He puts the pan in the oven, setting it to the right temperature. "That's because I got bored." He sets the timer.

"What!" You exclaim. "How could you have possibly gotten bored of that movie? It's so good! It's funny, and heart warming, and just a great movie in general."

He scoffs. "Easy there, Karkles. It just isn't my type of movie." You huff out a breath. "Whatever. Maybe you'll like Fifty First Dates better."

He groans humorously. "Dude, not another one." You pout harder. "Aw, come on, Dave. I promise, It's really good! The story is so touching, and it's a real tear jerker at parts. Plus, It's absolutely hilarious."

"I'm sure it is, but I'm not into those types of movies. Chick flicks just don't interest me."

You cross your arms. "They aren't 'chick flicks.' They are romcoms." He chuckles. "Dude, it's the same thing."

"Is not."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't, Dave!"

"Yup."

You glare at him. "God dammit, Dave. You really love giving me a hard time, don't you?"

He grins. "You bet." You growl. "Well It annoys me!" He grins. "That's sort of the point, babe."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Did you just fucking call me 'BABE?'" God damn him with his stupid nick names! You know he only does it to get to you, but the problem is that it actually does get to you! He's such an asshole. But you guess he's your asshole now. No, wait. That sounded bad even in your head. That was just plain awful. You make a promise never to even think that again.

"I sure did." He grins. You glare at him. "We've literally been dating for one night, and you think you can call me that? Seriously, Dave. No. Just, don't call me that."

"Sure thing, babe." He walks over to the fridge as you growl at him. "God fucking damn it, Dave. You really are an asshole."

He shrugs and opens the fridge. "It's what I live for. Want a drink while we wait for the pizza?"

You sigh. "Sure. Can I have another soda?"

He nods and pulls out the liter of soda. "Sure." He says, pulling out a bottle of apple juice as well. He pours you a cup of the soda and you take it with a small "Thanks."

Before he can say you're welcome, a voice cuts him off. "Who's this?"

You and Dave both look up at a shirtless blonde wearing pointy anime shades. He's gesturing to you. Dave introduces you. "This is Karkat Vantas. Karkat, this is my older brother."

"You can call me Dirk." He says.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Nice to meet you, Dirk." You nod at him. He replies with a more exhagerated southern accent than Dave's. "Nice to meet you too, Karkat."

He walks the rest of the way into the kitchen. "You cookin' pizza?"

Dave nods. "Yeah. I put a couple of slices in for you. They're almost done."

Dirk walks over to the fridge and grabs an apple juice. What is with this family and apple juice? And shades, too. What is even up with that?

"So." Dirk leans against the counter. "I noticed him last night when I came home. Asleep on your lap, with the title of a chick flick on the tv. Were you two having a date or something?"

You blush lightly. You kind of wish no one had seen you cuddling up to him. Dave shrugs. "No, that wasn't a date. We haven't had our first date yet. We actually just started dating last night, so it wouldn't make sense if we'd already had a date."

Dirk grins. "So you two are an item. Well good for you, Dave. You got a cute boyfriend."

You scowl. Great. Like one Strider calling you cute wasn't enough. Dave grins. "I know. A cute boyfriend who like to cuddle. How much more lucky can I get?"

You growl, blushing and feeling a bit embarrased. "Oh shut up, Dave." They both only grin more at your response.

"So, Bro." Dave starts. "How about you? Been going well with Jake?" You wonder who Jake is. Maybe Dirk's boyfriend? You wouldn't doubt it.

Dirk smiles. "Yeah, we've been talking over video chat a lot."

You jump a bit as the timer goes off loudly suddenly. Dirk chuckles and Dave snorts, causing you to blush. "Don't laugh at me, you assholes. I was just...caught off gaurd."

Dave grins more as he turns the timer off and pulls the pizza out. "Really? We couldn't tell from when you jumped ten feet in the air."

"Oh shut up, dammit!" You fume. This only causes them both to laugh. Dave puts two pieces on each plate, and hands you one. You take it, glaring at him. He feigns an innocent look and hands Dirk his plate. Dirk points at the pan. "Don't forget to put that in the sink." He says. Dave waves his hand at him. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get it done."

Dirk scoffs. "Sure you will. Then later you'll say, 'yeah, okay, Bro. I'll do it later.'"

Dave frowns. "But I will do it later."

Dirk mumbles an "Mhmm." He looks over at you. "This is why nothing gets done around here." He grins. You roll your eyes, smiling a bit. This family is definately interesting.

"Well." Dirk says, pushing away from the counter. "Nice meeting you, Karkat." He says, and leaves the kitchen with his pizza. You nod in response.

Dave smiles at you. "How about we go watch some tv while we eat this?" You nod. "Yeah, sounds good."

You both walk out to the living room and sit on the couch. Dave flips on the tv and switches the channel around before settling on AFV. Which is good. You like this show. Then again, who doesn't like a show about a bunch of idiots making fools of themselves? No one you know, that's for sure.

You watch it, laughing together while eating your pizza. At the end of the show, Dave takes your plate and his to the sink, then comes back and sits back down. "Who doesn't get stuff done around here?" You grin.

He smiles back at you. "So what do you want to do now?"

You think. "Hmm I don't know. How about a video game?"

He nods. "Sure, we can use Bro's Xbox or my old Playstation 2."

"Okay. What games do you have?" You ask. "Come here, I'll show you." He stands up and walks over to his room. You follow him. He leads you over to a stack of games. "Holy shit. You have a lot of games."

He sighs. "Yeah I know. I used to play my PS2 all of the time, so I wanted a lot of games. But I don't really play it that much anymore. I've actually been thinking about selling most of these games."

"Oh. Well, how about this game?" You pick up the one on the top of the stack. It looks weird. He smirks. "I'm pretty good at Katamari Damacy, dude. You sure you want to challenge me at that one?"

You nod. "Yeah. It looks...interesting?"

He chuckles and takes the game. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

You roll your eyes and follow him back into the living room. "Whatever."

He hooks the console up to the tv and inserts the disk, then hands you one of the remotes. You plop down onto the couch, followed by Dave. The game starts up and you see that he gave you the player one remote. You try to navite the character to the 'new file' option, but it won't move. "Dave, I think your remote is broken or some shit. It isn't working."

He shakes his head. "No, you have to use both analog sticks at the same time in this game."

You try it out. The character moves. "That's fucking stupid." You scowl, navigating him into a new game. He shrugs. "Just how it works."

Your response is lost as the opening scene plays. You can't even descibe how confused you are. What the fuck is even going on? The are mushrooms, and pandas, and Mt. Fuji, and some disturbing huge dude flying around. What the actual fuck kind of game did you choose?

Dave grins at your gaping face. "Dude, you can skip through all of this." He reaches over and hits the x button, making it skip the scene.

You just stay silent as you read through the text, and eventually get to the tutorial. You move the character around with both analog sticks as you'd been told, getting through the tutorial fairly quickly. The game then takes you to the first level. "I thought this game was two player?" You ask, rolling up objects onto the ball that the character is rolling around.

"It is. I just wanted to let you get through the first level to get the hang of it." You nod. "Okay."

You finish the first level, then read through the dialogue following it. Once that is done, it takes you to your home planet. Dave points to a giant mushroom floating in space in the background. "Okay, hit L1 to go to the mushroom."

"What are we going to the mushroom for?"

"That's where you go to get to the two player mode. Now press L1."

"Oh, okay." You press it. The character flies through space over to it. Many different colored characters are walking around on the mushroom. Dave teaches you more. "Now pick which one you want to be." He picks a black and red character.

You decide just to stick with the first, green character. It takes you into two player mode, splitting the screen in half. "Alright, here we go." Dave says.

The timer starts counting down and you roll off of the platform, manuevering your katamari around the arena you were placed in. You pick up different objects, trying to make your katamari bigger than Dave's. It's not working. Dave's katamari is easily bigger than yours already.

You ram into an object that is too big to roll up yet, causing an object from your katamari to fly off. Dave smirks. "Dude you suck. Look how small your katamari is." You growl. "Shut up, Dave."

He shrugs. "Whatever you say."

You frown and continue to concentrate on the game. Dave's character rolls you into his katamari. "What the fuck!? How can you even do that? This game is stupid!"

Dave laughs. "Dude, just get your katamari out. It shows you at the bottom of the screen how to do that."

You look at the bottom of the screen and do what it says to do. It works, expelling you from his katamari and splitting the screen in half again. You scowl. Time is running low, and Dave is winning easily. Dammit, you're so awful at these things.

The timer reaches the thirty second mark. There's no way you're to win this round, but you aren't giving up yet. All that's left in the arena are small objects that won't make much of a difference. Oh well, they're better than nothing. You continue to roll them up until the timer buzzes and Dave wins. "You know what, fuck this game! It's so stupid and fucked up! How do you even fucking roll me up like that!? Seriously what the fuck is wrong with the people who made this shitty monstrosity?"

Dave grins. "So wanna play another round?"

You pause before muttering, "...yes..."

He chuckles. "Thought so."

You two end up playing this game for a while. He wins all but a very few amount of the rounds. Eventually though, you get fed up with the game. And it's not because you lost so much or anything. It's just that uh...it was getting boring. Yeah, that's it. It was getting boring. Right.

For the rest of the time you stay there, you two watch some movies together. Unfortunately they aren't romcoms. You could really go for a romcom. Wait. When couldn't you go for a romcom? Probably never. Romcoms are always welcome to you.

Eventually it starts to get late, and Dave decides to drive you home. You try to turn him down since you usually just walk most places, but he won't have it. Eventually you give in and let him drive you home. He gets you there pretty quickly and pecks you on the lips and says goodnight. You say goodnight as well and walk up to your apartment, locking the door behind you and immediately going to your room to sleep. You have good dreams that night.


	8. Chapter 8: Nothing Like a First Date

Your phone buzzes in your pocket as you receive a text from Dave. It's been a few days since you were at his apartment, and right now, you are at work.

You slide the phone out of your pocket and inspect the message. It reads:

hey babe i figured out what we can do for our first date its a surprise though is Saturday at noon a good time for me to pick you up?

You check for any customers ready to buy before responding to the text.

SURE. I CAN ASK MY BOSS IF I CAN TAKE SATURDAY OFF. I HAVEN'T ASKED FOR A DAY OFF IN A WHILE, SO HE SHOULD SAY YES.

You wonder what this surprise first date is going to be. What is he planning? And why is he being secretive about it? You are very curious, but decide just to let him have his way and let it be a surprise. No need to go to any amount of trouble to figure it out. But that means you'll have to wonder about it for a few days, since it's only Wednesday.

But time goes by faster than you expected, and soon Saturday arrives. Your boss is a nice guy, so he had given you the day off without any hassle.

You wake up to your alarm blaring. You had set it to eleven so you had time to take a shower, eat, and get ready before Dave got there to pick you up. Your boss is a nice guy, so he had given you the day off without any hassle.

You grumble and hit the button on your alarm clock, turning it off. You sit up groggily, rubbing your eyes and letting out a long yawn. You take a quick shower and make some pancakes. You really like pancakes. They're so fluffy and sweet. Who doesn't like pancakes, actually?

It doesn't take long to make them, and soon you've eaten and dressed yourself in a black tee shirt with the Cancer sign on it, dark grey pants, and black converses. You look at the clock.

11:54

Dave should be here soon. You decide to pass the next few minutes with a little TV. When you flip it on, you see that "Thirteen Going on Thirty" is on, so you decide to watch the last few minutes of that.

The movie ends shortly after, and there's a knock on the door. Good timing, much?

You flip the TV off and answer the door. "Hey, Kitkat." Dave smirks down at you. You roll your eyes. "So can you tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope." He responds. You figured as much. "Can you at least tell me how far away it is?"

He nods. "This much I can tell. It's only about an hour from here."

You sigh and close the door, locking it behind you. "Another hour having no idea where our first date is going to be?"

He scoffs, starting towards his car. "And you call ME impatient."

You follow after him, reaching the car and sliding into the passenger seat. "Well you are impatient, too then."

He grins and gets into the driver's seat. "Whatever, dude. Let's just enjoy the ride. I have a feeling that you'll love the place we're going. Isn't that enough?"

You pout. "Fine, Gog dammit, I'll try to be patient."

He starts the car. "There's a good Karkitty." You growl. "Oh shut up, Dave. And why can't your name be easier to make fun of?"

He shrugs, pulling the car out of the parking lot. "I was blessed with cool everything. Cool name, cool bro, cool boyfriend, cool hair, you know."

You roll your eyes. "Also, put your seatbelt on, dude." He pulls his own over him. You frown, but click yours into place. You both talk about your interests and shit for a while, then the conversation evolves into completely random and pointless bullshit. You look around at the unfamiliar surroundings as the two of you talk. This continues for the remainder of the ride. "Alright, man. We're almost here."

You inspect the area. You don't see anything. "Almost where?" He chuckles. "You're about to see."

Just as the words leave his mouth, he turns the car onto another street, and a structure shows itself from behind a building. "No way." You grin at the roller coaster that has shown itself. "An amusement park?"

He smiles. "Mhmm." He pulls the car into a parking lot, paying for parking at a booth. "Welcome..." He pauses dramatically. "...To Hussie Land."

You snicker at the name. "What kind of a name is that for an amusement park?"

He shrugs. "Some guy named Hussie designed the place. Either way, the name doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's an amusement park, and we are going to have a hella fun time."

A grin tugs at the corner of your mouth. "Really? I've honestly never been to an amusement park before."

He whips his head towards you, eyebrows raised, then looks back at where he's driving. "Dude, are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope." You say. "Never been. But I guess your brother took you here or something?"

He smiles warmly at what must be memories coming to him. "More times than I can count. We used to come here all of the time since it's so close."

He pulls into a parking space, unbuckling. "Sounds like a blast." You say, unbuckling and getting out of the car.

"Yup." He says. He locks the car, then looks at you. "Well, ready for your first amusement park experience?"

You nod and follow him through the parking lot to the entrance, where he decides to pay for both of you. You try to pay for yourself, but he won't have it. You eventually let him have his own way, and you enter the park.

You gape at the scenes around you. Rides everywhere, people mulling around you, smells of food from stands wafting through the air. Dave looks at you. "This is actually a pretty small amusement park, nothing compared to Disney or anything, but it's still a real fun place."

You stare at him in shock. "This is a SMALL amusement park?"

He chuckles. "Yeah. Anyways, let's go check out some rides, okay?"

You nod hesitantly. You've never been on a ride before. You've only seen people's reactions to them. Lots and lots of screaming and vomiting. You aren't sure about this.

Dave seems to notice your anxiety. "Dude, don't worry. We'll start out with smaller coasters and stuff first, then work our way up to the bigger ones."

This comforts you slightly. You agree, and you both make your way to a relatively small coaster. It still looks intimidating to you, and you hold onto Dave's hand for comfort. If this small one makes you nervous, you can't imagine what effect the big coasters will have on you.

The line moves fast, putting you closer and closer to the ride until finally it's time for the two of you to get on. You ended up sitting together in the very front seat. Just your luck. The man working at the coaster pulls down the bar and clicks it into place. Dave grabs the seatbelt from your side and clicks it into place as well. The man's voice sounds over an intercom.

"Thank you for riding The Firefly today. Please come again. Enjoy."

And with that, the ride lurches into motion. Your grip on Dave's hand tightens, which makes him chuckles. "Relax, Karkat. You'll be fine, alright?" You stay silent, giving only a small nod as a response.

The cars begin to mount the tallest hill of the ride. They reach the top, starting downward. You tense as the cars plummet downward, letting out a small scream. Dave laughs at your face, wide-eyed and frowning intensely. Still, you can't say you hate the exhilarating rush. The ride takes you around a couple of bends, over more hills, and finally, one last hill before coming to a halt back where it began. Dave grins at you. "So what'd you think?" You blink at him. "It was uh...it was okay."

He snorts, pulling the bar up. "Guess that means you liked it."

You pout at him, unbuckling both of you. He only laughs more. you spend most of the day going on more rides, stopping once to get food and drinks. Eventually it gets dark out, and Dave looks down at you. "We should probably get going soon." You frown. You've had so much fun today. You don't want it to be over.

Then you see one ride you haven't been on yet. "Wait. How about that one?" You point to it. Dave smiles. "The ferris wheel, huh? Sure, why not?" He leads you through the crowd towards it. You're glad you at least get to go on one more ride with him.

The line isn't very long, since most people are starting to leave, so you get to the ride easily. You climb into the seat beside Dave, who closes the doors behind him. "So what do you think of Hussie Land?" He grins at you.

"It was pretty fun." You say.

He smiles as you lean onto his shoulder. "I guess that means you had a blast then." He says quietly. You can't hold back a smile. The ferris wheel starts to lift you two up and you leave Dave's shoulder to look out at the park. It looks so beautiful at night, with the lights everywhere. You stare out at the view for what seems like forever, as the ride stops you at the top to let on more people. Suddenly a hand on your shoulder turns you around, and Dave presses his lips onto yours. You blink in surprise, but then wrap your arms around his neck, relaxing into him. His amazing kiss mixed with the view makes the night feel magical. You know that you'll remember this night for the rest of your life.

He pulls away and smiles at you, making it impossible for you not to return the smile.

You lay your head on his shoulder again, and he wraps his arm around you, making you feel happier than you ever imagined you could feel. You both sit like this more the remainder of the ride. But eventually you have to get off, and leave the park.

You climb into Dave's car, feeling tired from a day of walking around. Dave starts the car and pulls it out of the parking lot, and before you know it, you've fallen asleep against the window.

* * *

AN: I'm very sorry that this one took so long. I was honestly just being lazy, and for that, I apologize v.v

I will try to update more often, for you lovely people.


	9. Chapter 9: Eyes are Revealed

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you must be the happiest person on Earth.

The amusement park was just the beginning of a series of great dates. Resteraunts, movies, mostly simple things. It's amazing how happy simple things can make a person. Right now you two are on another date. Dave showed you an awesome skating and arcade place, and he is now in the process of teaching you how to skate. You aren't doing so well. Dave complains that you need to get out more, try more things. You only glare at him.

"Damn you suck. Here, try one foot after the other, okay?" You nod hesitantely, and much to your displeasure, he lets go of you. You manage to stay up, though you are very wobbly. You attempt what he'd said, one foot after the other. It is a mistake, as your feet go up and you fall. You fall into Dave's arms and tilt your head up to glare back at him. He smirks down at you. "Maybe we should get some food?" He suggests. You quickly agree, glad to be out of that area. You take off the skates, and follow him to the food area. He frowns lightly, probably trying to decide what he wants. "How does pizza sound?" You nod. "Sounds good. But nothing but cheese."

He scoffs. "Whatever you say, princess." You scowl in response, not wanting to get into another nickname argument. One day, you WILL figure out a way to mess up his name somehow. And you will make sure it's something he doesn't like, too.

You order your pizza and sit at a table with it, making conversation as you eat. Once you finish the pizza, Dave reveals one last activity that this place has. "Laser tag?" You gape at him. He snickers. "What's with that look? It's fun. You'll like it." You roll your eyes. "If you say so." But you follow him to the laser tag area and you are both lead into a small room with a small crowd of people. A man who works here gestures to a rack of toy guns and vests, complete with headphones. You wonder why you need all of this stuff. Your question is quickly asnwered. "These are your weapons." He holds up one of the toy guns. "When you shoot someone on the other team, it will react with their headphones, causing a beeping sound to go off in your ear. Once you are hit, your gun will be depleted of ammo, and you will have to go to one of the various reloading stations. Put your gun in the charger, and you will come back to life and be able to get right back in the game." He sets the gun down and hands out the vests, headphones and guns. You are given a blue vest, while Dave is given a red one. You'll be on different teams. Well, so be it. But you absolutely will get him at least once.

The man gestures for the blues to go into one door, while the reds enter the other. You walk through the door, looking around in awe. It is a dark room, space themed, with fake stars scattered across the ceiling and walls. Spacey looking rocks sprout from the floor in various places to be used as cover. You quickly claim a spot behind one rock as the man's voice echoes around the room. "Please enjoy. You may now start."

Almost immediately, people are shuffling around your area, trying to get hits on the other team. You see lights flash on a few people's headphones, signalling that they have been hit. You peek around your rock and spot a red doing the same on their side. You shoot at them and feel thriumphant as a small light on their headphone flicks on. But that triumphant feeling is depleted as you hear a beep in your ear and glance over just in time to see bleach blonde hair dissapear behind a rock. Dammit, Strider.

You quickly locate the recharging station and reload your gun, joining the game again by kneeling behind another rock. You look over the spot just as someone sees you and shoots you, earning another beep in your ear. God DAMN it! Already? You growl as you head back to the recharge station and get your gun opporative once again. This time, you choose a hiding spot near the front, trying to get a view of anyone. Someone pops up and you shoot immediately, but the light doesn't go on and you realise with an angry scowl that you just barely missed. You duck back down, not leaving yourself open to be hit. After a few moments of camping down near the ground, you peek up and see your chance at getting Dave. You aim for his head, and he turns and faces you, but it's too late. You've pulled the trigger and his light goes on. You can't help grinning from ear to ear at the astounded look on his face.

The rest of the game is pent trying to hit Dave as many times as you can, which was none. By the time you hit him the first time, time was almost up anyways, so you didn't get a chance to hunt him down again. Though, he still managed to get you two more times before the man's voice returned. "I hope you enjoyed our laser tag arena, please leave your equipment on the racks in the first room, and please come again. Have a great day!" You follow the crowd out of the room and hang everything back up. Dave hangs his stuff up as well and you shuffle out of the room with everyone else. You both make your way outside to Dave's car. He drives you back to his apartment to hang out for the rest of the night, as you do frequently now.

You plop down onto his couch, letting out a yawn. "So. It seems you let your guard down in that arena." You snicker at him. To your surprise he only smirks. "How do you know that I didn't just let you hit me?"

You scowl heavily. "Bullshit. You let your guard down and you know it." He shrugs. "Who knows?"

"I know."

"Mmmmhm. Sure you do." He kicks his shoes off and joins you on the couch. "Well, bad news for me, but it's your turn to pick a movie tonight."

You grin. "Great. I have the perfect movie in mind, too." He gives you an amused smile. "Oh really? And what movie would that be?"

You grab the bag that you had brought with you for stuff to do at Dave's. Of course it's mostly filled with romcoms. You search through it, looking for the one you want. "Ah, here it is." You pull out Fifty First Dates. "Remember, I told you about this one. It's one of my favorites."

He shakes his head in exhaustion. "I knew it. I knew you'd pick a chick flick." You growl at him. "We've been over this, Dave. Chick flick is a dumb name for them. They are romcoms. ROMCOMS."

He lets out a long groan. "Oh my God, Karkat. Just put the damn movie in already." You oblige, slipping the DVD into the player and snuggling up to Dave on the couch. He puts his arms around your shoulders. You lay your head on his chest and grab the remote, hitting play when it got to the title screen.

As the movie goes by, a thought occurs to you that you are amazed you haven't asked him about before. You can't help but ask. "Hey, dave. Why do you always keep your eyes hidden?"

You can feel him tense beside you. "Uh..." You look up at him. "Come on, you can tell me." He shifts uncomfortably and keeps looking at the screen. "Isn't your policy not to talk through a movie?"

You frown at him. "Oh bullshit, like you're interested in the movie. Why is it such a big deal, anyways?"

He sighs and looks down at you. "I guess it's not with you. Sorry, this is just kind of my reflex for that question."

You give him a puzzled look. "Why?" He pauses. "Well, Bro and I have...different eyes from everyone else." This only makes you more interested. "Can I see?"

He gives you a nervous smile. "Yeah, I trust you enough to show you." He slowly grabs his shades and pulls them off, blinking down at you with the most fucking beautiful eyes you've ever seen in your life.

You stare at them, pretty sure your mouth is hanging open a bit. "Holy shit, Dave." His red pools lock with your brown ones, and he looks a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah..." Is all he says.

"No, I mean...they're fucking gorgeous..." You see his face turn a bit red, which triggers your blush slightly in return. You actually kind of like him without his shades. You can see his emotions much more easily.

"Uh...thanks. You really think so?" He asks askwardly. You nod. "Yeah. I've never seen anything like them. I think they really suit you." His face goes a few shades redder, and he stares down at you in silence for what seems like forever before pushing you down with a squeak of surprise. You can't believe that squeak came out of you, nor will you admit to anyone that it did. He presses his lips hungrily against yours, with more passion than any of the previous kisses. You return it withouth hesitation, snaking your arms around his neck to pull him closer. Suddenly, you fell something warm go over your lower lip, then realize that it was his tongue. You allow him entrance, and his tongue explores your mouth, immediately claiming dominance. You let out a soft sound and pull him down even closer to you, wanting, no, needing to feel his body against yours now. Your body feels warm, and his does as well against yours. His groin touches yours and you let out a light moan. Dave seems to realize what he did, because he does it several more times, earning more noises from you. He pulls back from the kiss from lack of oxygen, moving his kisses down your jawline to your neck, sucking and nibbling tenderly here and there. You let out moans as he travels downward, reaching the bottom of your neck.

He snakes his hands down to your waist, running them up your sides under your shirt. The light touches are driving you crazy and you need more of his touch. He kisses your lips again, running his hands all over your skin. But then both of you jump at a sudden voice.

"What the fuck do y'all think you're doing on my couch?" Dave practically jumps off of you, and you swear your heart skipped five beats. Dirk is smirking at both of you, looking highly amused. You guess he got off early tonight. Dave and you growl at him and at the same time say,

"God fucking damn it, Dirk."

* * *

AN: This chapter is a bit of a tease, sorry, but I just could not resist. ;w;

But don't worry, my lovely followers, the smut will come soon, probably in the next few chapters. I have a few plans up my sleeve at the moment, and I'll get the next chapter up soon, because I really want to write it. The next chapter should be lots of fun, as some new characters will be introduced to the story. ;)


	10. Chapter 10: A Call From Someone Special

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and damn is this akward.

Dirk is chuckling at both of your reactions. Dave and you are both glaring furiously at him, which he seems to find pretty amusing. Jegus, is he a weird guy or what? You and Dave get up angrily, both frustrated that you were interrupted. Dirk shrugs and walks down the hallway to his room. Dave offers for you to spend the night since it's already getting late, and tomorrow's a Sunday. You agree and you both retreat to his room. "Do you want to get a shower before we go to bed, Karkat? I have some clothes that you can borrow." Dave offers, walking over to his dresser.

You nod. "Sure." You blush a bit at the thought of wearing Dave's clothes. It seems almost like one of those cliche romcoms, where the girl ends up spending the night and has to borrow the boy's clothes. Only, you're not a girl. Well, at least it's somewhat different, then.

Dave pulls open one of the drawers, drawing out his long sleeved shirt with red sleeves and the broken disk. He then grabs a pair of red pajama pants. "Want some extra underwear, too?" You blush a million different shades of red. "N-NO!" You sputter, grabbing the shirt and pants and making your way to the bathroom. Dave shrugs behind you.

You take a short shower, thinking about various things. Most of those thoughts including Dave, of course. But also...a thought of your family crosses your mind, and you shake it away. You don't want anything to do with them right now. You don't even want to think about them at the moment.

When you get out, you put on Dave's clothes. And holy fuck are they huge on you. His shirt is falling over your shoulder a bit, but at least the pants are staying up, even if they do go down slightly past your feet. You exit the bathroom, drying your hair with a towel. You go into Dave's room. "Hey, where should I put this?" You hold up the towel. Dave shrugs. "Just throw it on the floor for now. I'll toss it into the washer later or something." He's laying on his bed, reading some manga book. You sigh and do as he says. "You might want to finish your page. I'm tired, so the light's going out now." You inform him. He shuts the book. "Nah, go ahead. I've read this book before. Just needed something to do while your cute Vant-ass was in the shower." You glare daggers at him. "I think I prefered Kitkat." He grins. "Glad you've agreed to letting me call you that." You glare harder. "I didn't mean it's okay, I just meant it's better than 'Vant-ass.'" Dave chuckles. "Just turn out the light and get in bed." He slips his shades off and sets them on the end table, scooting closer to the wall to make room for you. You shut the light off and climb into his bed.

The bed was not made for two people, so the two of you have to lay pretty close to each other. Surprisingly enough, though, you manage to fall asleep quickly.

The next morning, or rather, afternoon, you wake up to find that in your sleep, you had buried your face in Dave's chest and are now cuddling against him. What's more, is that when you back up a bit, you see that he's already awake. "Didn't want to wake you up. Damn you look fucking adorable when you sleep, you know that?"

You feel your face heat up for the millionth time. You roll your eyes at him and sit up groggily. One side of the shirt has fallen from your shoulder, so you pull it back up. You both get out of the bed and go to the kitchen to make waffles. Dirk walks into the kitchen as well, requesting waffles for himself as well. Dave agrees and gets out three plates, tossing two onto each one. He puts one plate in the microwave and waits for it to finish before repeating it with the other two plates. He grabs the syrup and you both sit at the table. Dirk puts some syrup on his waffles and heads toward his room.

Dave and you eat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, your cell phone rings. You pull it out of your pocket and recognize the number immediately.

You decide whether you want to answer it or not, and finally decide to go ahead.

"What the fuck do you want, Kankri?"

Dave snorts at your greeting, though you doubt he knows who you're talking to. The voice on the other line responds. "Really now, Karkat. That form of greeting could be pontentially very triggering."

You groan. He continues. "But anyways, I called to give you wonderful news. Well, good and bad news."

You pause and take another bite of your food. "What's...the good news?"

"I'm coming to visit you soon."

You just about choke on your waffles. Dave gives you a puzzled look, but you hardly even notice it. "WHAT? Then what the fuck is the bad news!"

"Yes, well. First of all, I would appreciate if you refrained from screaming directly into my ear. Also, that language is quite triggering and-"

"KANKRI." You intterupt him with a warning in your voice. "Ah, right of course. The bad news is...father won't let me come there alone. He'll be coming with me."

You go absolutely silent. "Karkat? Karkat, hello?" Kankri tries to get a response out of you. But your mind is wandering. Your father, the man who never took care of you, the man who has hit you on several occasions over trivial matters, the man that you hate more than anything in the world, is coming to visit you.

Finally, you manage a response. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" It's a quiet response, and Dave gives you a surprised, and concerned look. Kankri sighs. "Oh, Karkat. You must know that he does love you. He's just been through some very rough times, and has been under much stress and all. Really, you should give him a chance, I think this would be good for you."

Your anger finally spills over and you explode on your brother. "GOOD FOR ME? I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT YOU OR THAT MONSTROCITY OF A BEING THAT YOU CALL A FATHER HAS TO SAY ABOUT WHAT IS FUCKING GOOD FOR ME! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME? YOU WERE NEVER EVEN FUCKING HOME TO SEE THE WAY HE ACTED AROUND ME! AND YOU WANT TO FUCKING BRING HIM HERE!? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BRING THAT MAN WITHIN A HUNDRED MILES OF ME, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL FUCKING FLIP OUT MORE THAN I AM RIGHT NOW! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME, FUCKASS?"

Dave is gaping at you, obviously very confused. Dirk has cracked his door, standing in the hallway to inspect the ruckus. Kankri draws in an exasperated breath. "Karkat, please calm down. I really had no idea you felt that way about him."

You go silent again for a few moments before speaking quietly again. "Kankri. Please tell me that you are not already on your way here."

Kankri pauses. "Well, no...we are actually already in town..."

At that sentence, you have reached your limit. You hang up on him, unable to continue that conversation. You can hear your heart hammering in your ears and you slam your phone on the table, suddenly feeling unable to eat anything. You stand up and pace around a few times, Dave and Dirk watching in silent confusion. Dirk slides slowly back into his room, leaving Dave to deal with what's going on.

Dave stands up and walks over to you, his shades still off, and a concerned expression adorning his face. You hardly notice him, pacing back and forth frantically, trying to think of what to do. Thoughts are rocketing through your head right now, making everything a jumbled mess. Your father will certainly be dissapointed in your lack of success. He wants you to go into polotics, but you don't want to do that. He tends to be violent towards you, and when he gets angry enough, he becomes even more so. What's worse, is that he's a major homophobe. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck you are in such deep shit. Why the fuck would Kankri bring that man here? You feel like curling up into a ball and dissapearing, which would probably make your father quite happy.

You jump out of your skin as Dave's hand touches your shoulder catiously. You look at him, and hug him, needing comfort. He hugs you back, not needing to ask what's wrong at the moment, only wanting to be there for you.

And it is there, in his arms, that you begin to cry.

* * *

AN: There you go. Two chapters today for you lovelies, to make up for lack of updates for a while there. Again I say, sorry for that. ;w;


	11. Chapter 11: A Visit From Family

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are nervous as almighty fuck.

You are currently pacing your apartment as Dave sits on your couch. He's here to support you, since you know you can't deal with your family alone. You never could. Your brother drives you crazy with his almost constant lectures, and your father may as well hate you. You wouldn't be surprised if he actually does.

And now they are both on their way to your apartment for a visit.

Dave has been watching you pacing in anxiety for about half an hour now, and he finally stands up. "Karkat. Will you please just chill out and come sit down? Walking back and forth like a lunatic won't help anything." He puts a hand on your shoulder. You nod slowly. "No, you're right. I'm just really fucking anxious about this." Dave smiles reassuringly at you and leads you over to the couch, where you both sit. "So, what's the story with these two, anyways?" He asks.

You sigh, but honestly, you don't really mind talking about it to Dave. He makes you feel incredibly less unnerved by this.

"Well, as I've told you, Kankri is my brother, and Simon Vantas is my father. He used to be in politics before my mother passed away. He was really well known, too. His words were known to motivate almost anyone who heard them, which is why he was so fit for that career. Anyways, after my mother's death, when I was about thirteen, and Kankri was eighteen, things went downhill. You know how those stories go, the wife passes away, the father goes into deep depression, goes to drinking, smoking, losing his job, and eventually, violence. Now, my father has always been pretty strict, but once he began those awful habits, he got downright violent. He explodes over the simplest things, many times hitting me."

You pause. It's painful telling this to someone, but at the same time, somewhat liberating. Dave waits quietly for you to continue. "Kankri was never home, since he had gotten a few jobs to support the family since father had stopped working. That's why I don't hold it against Kankri, I just...he knows that I don't like my father. And yet, he still brings him here. Father has always expected a lot from both of us. Kankri has promised him that he will go into politics, and is planning on going into it soon now that there's one less mouth to feed and he has more time to go to college. That's why Kankri is his favorite, whereas, I hate politics. They bore the shit out of me, which is why I've always been the biggest, most dissapointing, worthless peice of shit the man has ever seen. Or at least, that's the way he always looks at me, and treats me. Like I'm garbage, and I'll never be successful. And you know what? He's probably right."

Dave frowns at you. "Karkat. You know that's bullshit. Look at yourself. You're supporting yourself, you have a job, friends, and a boyfriend, and all-in-all, you seem pretty happy. Am I wrong?"

You shake your head slowly. He nods. "Exactly. I'd say that's a pretty succesful life so far, wouldn't you? And believe me, Karkat. If you were garbage, I wouldn't be dating you right now."

You give him a small, reassured smile. Then another thought hits you. "That reminds me another thing I should tell you about my father."

He tilts his head. "What is it?"

You frown. "My father is a homophobe, Dave." He frowns as well. "Well, shit. That's not good, is it."

You lower your head. "If he finds out we're dating, he'll go completely apeshit. Knowing him, he'll go off on me and strike me again." Dave lifts your head up to make you look at him. He slides off his shades, looking you in the eyes. "Karkat, I swear. I won't let him touch you. If he so much as lays a finger on you in a threatening way, I'll protect you, okay?"

You stare into his red pools. It's somewhat cheesy, but he's not being ironic. He honestly wants to protect you. The thought itself makes you feel happy and warm inside. You peck his lips, and he picks you up, sitting you in his lap, where the two of you sit for a while, enjoying each other's embrace, until there's a knock on the door and you jump out of your skin.

You quickly climb off of Dave, looking back at him. He gives you another smile before slipping his shades back onto the bridge of his nose. You let out a deep breath and open the door.

Kankri hugs you, surprising you for a moment. You give a pat on the back in response. He lets go of you, drawing back and smiling at you. His brown eyes are shining and he looks very happy to see you. "Oh, Karkat. How have you been? This apartment looks awfully small, and I can't help but feel you might be a teensy bit cramped in here. Oh! And look at that hair, messy as ever I see. Not that I have room to talk. Anyways, it looks like you have a new friend. I am very pleased that you've made new friends here, it means you must be getting along well here."

You roll your eyes. "Kankri, shut the fuck up."

A deep voice cuts in. "Karkat. I have told you to watch your language. I see you're a dissapointment as always. You can't even make yourself look presentable for your own family." You flinch and look up at the tall man. God he's a wreck. "Hello, father." You say quietly, refusing to look him in the eye. But he doesn't seem to like that. "Look me in the eye when you speak to me, boy." You hesitantely drag your gaze to his eyes. His pathetic, lost eyes. Well, at least he seems sober. For now, at least. You're sure he's brought booze with him. "Yes, father."

He looks at you as if you are a cocaroach, dirty and beneath him. "Hm." Is his only response as he inspects your new home. You cleaned the place up a bit, just so he didn't think you're living in a complete dump, but the scowl on his face suggests that he thinks so anyways. Whatever his opinion, you can tell either way that he does not approve. After a moment of deeming your home atrocious, his eyes finally scan over Dave. He is standing and making his way over to you. He holds his hand out to the taller male. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm one of Karkat's friends, Dave Strider." Simon doesn't take his hand in return, he simply gives Dave an unpleasant expression and turns back to you. "Is this the type of friends youve been making? I'm not surprised that you would choose failures as friends as well." Dave only tilts his head at the man, grimacing slightly but trying to stay cool, which he succeeds at. "No offense, Mr. Vantas, but how would you know whether or not I'm a failure?" Simon only scowls harder. "Just look at you. No decent, or successful man would wear such awful clothing. And you're a friend of my son."

Dave looks just about ready to say something rude when Kankri interrupts. "Father, I don't mean to tell you what to do, but I believe that it would be in everyone's best interests if you were a bit less...well, rude."

Simon growls at him. "I am not being rude. It is only the truth."

Kankri crosses his arms over his chest. "Maybe you should give him a chance at least?"

Simon only glares harder. "I don't see why he needs a chance. He is nothing more than someone my son is aquainted with."

Kankri frown at him. "Really now, father. You shoudld be more accepting of his friends."

"And you should learn to hold your tongue." He says sharply, cutting off whatever Kankri wanted to say next. He only sighs. "Yes, I am sorry, father."

You guess you're not the only one who can't say no the your father. Although, you're pretty sure it's for different reasons. Your out of mainly fear, and his out of more respect. Kankri has always looked up to father, making excuses for his current state being because he's 'going through difficult times.' Difficult times your ass. It's been years since your mother passed away and he is still as much of an isufferable asshole as he was back then. Kankri may think one day, he'll come out of his bad times, but you know that there is no hope for this man.

You look at Dave, wishing that you could just hold his hand, or embrace him for comfort, but with your father here, that wasn't an option. Besides, him just being here was alone an incredible difference between you being calm or going off the deep end.

Simon glares at you. "Well, son. I did not expect you to think that us standing in the doorway talking forever would be acceptable. Are you really as inhospitible as to not invite us in?"

You jump. "Oh! Right, come in, I guess." You offer akwardly, moving aside to let them fully into the apartment.

Simon steps in first, pushing past the three of you to enter the place. "You guess? You really are an incopetant child, aren't you? Well, I wouldn't expect any better from you."

You mutter, "Sorry, father." You see Dave scowl beside you. He looks like his patience with this man is running thin. You hope he doesn't do anything sudden. He tends to do unexpected things fairly often.

You close the door once Kankri has entered the apartment. "Oh yes," He begins. "Father, shouldn't we invite Karkat and Dave to dinner?" You glare at him. The man being in your home is bad enough, let alone having dinner with him.

Simon growls. "I don't see why if we go to dinner, this boy would have any reason to come." He gestures to Dave, who frowns in response.

Kankri begins the previous argument. "Maybe he really does deserve a chance. Karkat obviously cares for him enough for him to be here right now. The least we can do is invite him along."

This only makes Simon angrier. "I said no. If we go to dinner, it shall be only my sons and me. Unless anyone here can give me a plausible reason for him to accompany us, I don't want him there."

Dave speaks up again. "I can give you a reason."

You give him a questioning glance, but before you can ask him what he's planning, he's already spoken the next words.

"I'm dating your son, asshole."

* * *

AN: Sorry I didn't post yesterday or earlier today. I couldn't think of what to make happen. But I got a few ideas earlier, and just got them typed up after dinner and such.

Also, I'm sorry if I made Signless a bit OOC. I TRIED QAQ

But he needed to be this way anyways, so eh. Anyways, I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow, since I have a bunch of stuff to do, but I might get a chance. If not tomorrow, then in the next few days. Thank you for your patience. vuv


	12. Chapter 12: Family Problems

The look on that man's face is priceless, but honestly, you are scared shitless right now. Simon's hand comes down across Dave's face, knocking his shades to the ground. Dave looks up at Simon, locking his eyes onto the man looming over him.

Simon returns the gaze, fury turning to an incredulous expression at the red eyes. He stutters, at a loss for words before regaining his composure and turning towards you. You flinch visibly and shrink back at the look he is giving you. His expression is so full of absolute hatred and fury that you want to run, since you know what's coming next, but Dave said he would protect you, so you feel a bit more confidant. Well, enough to hold your ground, anyways. "How dare you, you miserable little runt. Haven't I taught you any better than that!?" His voice raises in anger.

You glare at him. "Taught me? What have you ever fucking taught me!?" He hisses and raises his hand to hit you. "Why you insolent little-" His hand is caught by Dave. It looks like he's going to hold his word about protecting you. Dave looks up at the man, holding his arm tightly enough to keep a hold on it. "I think that you should listen to what your son has to say." Simon only growls and rips his hand away from Dave, crossing him arms and scowling angrily at you. You take a deep breath and calm yourself down as best as you can before starting. "The only thing you ever did was drink, smoke, and sleep. What could you possibly have taught me? Kankri has an excuse for never being there. He was supporting the family, but you..." You swallow. You can't believe you're actually standing up to your father. "You never gave a fuck, never made a single Goddamn effort. You just sat on your ass while Kankri did all the work and I did the work at home. And whenever you saw me work, all you did was criticize me. Hell, you could hardly talk to me unless it WAS criticism. So tell me this, father. What Goddamn right do you think you could possibly have to say that you taught me ANYTHING?" You look him in the eye, feeling a bit shaky.

He hisses the next words slowly. "I raised you..."

"I RAISED MYSELF." You raise your own voice in the response.

Kankri looks at you sadly. "Karkat I...I had no idea that it was like that with you and father...if I'd known I would have tried to stay home more often and I-I certainly wouldn't have brought him here. I can not tell you how incrediblely sorry I am, and how much I wish I'd been there more for you..." He looks on the verge of tears, and you shake your head at him slowly. "No, Kankri...I've never blamed you. You couldn't help it. Someone had to support the family and I was too young. And this asshole obviously wasn't going to do anything." You gesture to Simon, who growls in anger. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be who you are today."

You return your gaze to the man. "You're right about one thing. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know so well how to support myself. But I won't thank you for it, because you don't deserve a thank you."

Simon stays silent, only giving you the scariest expression you've ever seen. But you don't care. Right now you feel...empowered and free to say whatever you want to him. And God does it feel good to get this off of your chest.

"And yes, father. I am bi, but there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. And you don't have any say in it anyways." You continue, Dave and Kankri still watching in silence.

"It is wrong, boy." He grits his teeth.

"It's ironic how in all of your old political nonsense, you strove for equal rights for everyone. How did you ever become so unaccepting?" You have no idea how you are staying this calm, when inside you're screaming your head off.

Again he stays silent. After a long silence, Kankri speaks up. "I believe it might be in everyone's best interest if I take father to a hotel before we leave town..."

You look at your brother. "Are you going to come back again, Kankri?" He nods. "Absolutely. I haven't seen you in so long, I have to spend some time with my brother." He turns to Dave. "Also, I can't help but feel that I would like to further inspect this boy. I am your brother after all. But I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, considering the fact that he cares enough to be here for you." You think you see Dave give the ghost of a smile. You still don't understand why he hides his emotions so much in front of people he doesn't know very well. You don't really need to know though, since he shows a good bit of emotion around you.

Kankri smiles at both of you as Simon opens the door and stomps out of the apartment. "How about dinner?" You nod. "Yeah. That sounds good."

"Do you know of any good places around here?" He asks. Dave answers. "There's a chinese buffet not far from here called Hibachi. How about eight?" Kankri nods and hugs you quickly. You pat his back and he gives you a smile before turning towards the door. "See you tonight, Karkat, Dave." You wave. "See you." The door closes and you lean against the wall, letting out a deep sigh. You and Dave stand in silence before you crack a grin. You begin laughing, and after a moment you are doubled over, laughing your ass off. Dave raises his eyebrows at you. "You okay, Karkat?" You respond, still laughing. "Did you...see his face...when you said we...we were dating!? I've never...never seen him that dumbfounded!" You are probably laughing a little more than you should be, but maybe a good laugh is due from you. Dave chuckles at you and picks up his shades, inspecting them for cracks. "Whew. They're alright." He breathes. You recover from your fit after a few moments and grin at him. He blinks at you. "Man, you sure are acting weird. Are you sure you're okay?"

You just hug him in response. He hugs you back, and you bury your face in his shirt. "I couldn't have said any of those things if you weren't there. Thank you so much, Dave." He rests his chin on the top of your head. "No problem, Kitkat." You roll your eyes. "That nickname is still dumb as fuck."

"How many times do I have to convince you that nicknames suit you?"

"You've never convinced me. I simply stopped arguing."

"Oh, you know it's true."

"Shoosh. You're ruining the moment, Strider." You complain, hugging him tighter. He only chuckles before sliding his arms down further and lifting you suddenly off of the ground. You let out a squeak of surprise that you hope he didn't hear. He probably did. "Wh-what are you doing?" He grins and walks you both into the livingroom. "You'll see. Also, that squeak was cute as fuck." Yup. He heard it. He deposits you onto the couch and climbs onto you, crashing his lips down onto yours. You are taken momentarily by surprise before returning the kiss, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck and pulling him down against you. God this Strider gets you flustered.

He nibbles at your bottom lip, and you let your lips part, allowing his tongue to explore for the second time.

His hands are moving down your sides, then up your shirt, sending shivers through you at the touch. He moves his hands everywhere under your shirt. The small of your back, your shoulder blades, down near your pant line. You don't know how much more of this you can take before you go completely crazy. Last time you were interrupted, but how far exactly were the two of you going to go? Would you have been ready to go all the way? Would you be ready now? You have no idea, but there's only one way to find how how far you can go now. You decide to let him know that you are ready to go father by rolling your groin up onto his. He breaks the kiss in surprise, and you look him in the eyes, panting lightly. He seems to get the message because he picks you up again and carries you to your room. You don't protest at being picked up this time.

He dumps you onto the bed and immediately gets to work, lifting your shirt over your head and kissing down your neck, making his way down to your chest. Soft noises escape your throat one after another. He unbuttons your pants and you help him get them off. He's a bit too clothed to you, so you reach up and tug his shirt up. He slips it the rest of the way off and then moves to your boxers. He slides them down, revealing your erection. Somehow, your face manages to get darker. Damn he is moving fast. He must need this as badly as you. He kisses the tip of it, drawing a small sound from you.

He licks circles on the tip, and your eyes flutter closed at the sensation running through your body. He takes the entire tip into his mouth, making you moan softly. He begins to bob his head, taking more and more of your member into his mouth with each one. Your moans become louder and you toss your head back. Dave begins going faster, and just as you feel something coming, he pulls back, causing you to whimper. He smirks at you and pulls his own pants and boxers off. You stare at his body, blushing hard. Damn he's sexy and it's driving you crazy. "I don't supposed you have any lubricant?" He asks. You shake your head. "Then I guess I'm going to have to go in dry." He says. You nod.

He positions the tip of his erection at your entrance. You let out a small gasp as he pushes in slowly with a moan. Once he's fully in, he pauses for you to give him the okay to move. It stops hurting after a moment or two and you nod to him. "Okay.."

He draws out almost completely before thrusting back in, making you moan loudly. He grunts as he thrusts over and over again, and you take hold of the bed sheets, needing something to grab onto. You moan even louder as he hits your special spot, and he seems to have noticed because now he's hitting it again and again.

With each thrust, you feel yourself closer and closer, and by the noises coming from the taller male, you aren't the only one. After a few more thrusts, you come with a loud moan. Dave comes shortly after, and you both collapse beside each other. He wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you closer, and you snuggle up against him. "Damn , Karkat." He kisses the top of your head. "Damn is right." You say, finding yourself smiling.

You both lie like that for a few minutes before you sit up. "We should probably both take showers." You say. "Might be a good idea." He grins at you. You stand up and grab some new clothes out of your dresser. "I'll be done in a few minutes." You say. "Okay." He stretches out on your bed, obviously not caring that he's still naked.

You take your shower, this time only thinking about Dave. The thought of what you just did makes you blush, but no way in hell do you regret it. That was nothing but amazing, and honestly, you can't be more happy that your first time was with Dave.

Your shower is quick, and soon you hop out and dry off. You throw on your clothes, a dark grey sweater and black pants, and return to your room, where Dave is still lying on the bed. "You can go ahead and get a shower now." You say. He sits up and stretches out. "Okay, thanks."

Once he finishes his shower, you turn on a movie to pass the time until dinner with Kankri. Dave, of course, falls asleep during it, since pretty much all you own are romcoms. What else is new?

But eventually it's time to go, so you wake Dave up and leave the apartment, heading to Dave's first so he can change his clothes.

That doesn't take long, and soon Dave is parking his car in Hibachi's parking lot, and you both head inside, thinking about how well this day has turned out.

* * *

AN: Leeeeemmmmmooooonn. Sorry this chapter is so bad. I couldn't get to sleep, so I started writing, then near the end I got tired. My smut writing skills are terrible, so sorry. But I tried and that's all that matters. Right? Right. *Le yawn* Well, I think that I should hit the hay. So G'night, lovelies. uvu


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner With Kankri

"You what!?" You gape at your older brother over your food. You are all now at dinner, you sitting next to Dave and Kankri across from you.

He shifts in his seat a bit. "Yes, I have a boyfriend. I never told you or father, but I am, in fact, a bisexual."

You lean into the table a bit. "Well who is it? Have I ever met him? Is he good to you? Why didn't you fucking tell me!?" You can't seem to stop the questions from avanlanching out of your mouth.

Dave chuckles at you as Kankri sighs. "Honestly, Karkat. Calm down, please. Now let's see, the answers are..Cronus Ampora, you may have met him, yes he is good to me, and I never told you, because I was worried father would be angry. I may not have known how he was with you, but I knew better than to tell him I had a boyfriend."

You sit back more in your seat and nod. "Okay. Wait..." You blink at him. "Ampora? Don't tell me that's Eridan's brother or something?" Dave looks at you both, probably having no idea who you're talking about. You brother gives you a nod. "The same."

"Then I'm pretty sure I met him once or twice. I used to hang out with Eridan a lot." You say, thinking back. Now that you think about it, you do vaguely remember a guy that smelled like cigarettes at Eridan's. "Yes, that is true. Then maybe it is very possible that you have actually met him before."

"Yeah, I think I have. Is that how you met him?" You ask, shoving a forkful of General Tso's chicken in your mouth.

He frowns. "Karkat, please don't speak with your mouth full. It is very rude, and some people might find it quite-"

"Quite triggering. Yeah, yeah, now answer the question." You cut him off, swallowing the food.

He only sighs in return. "No, that is not how we met. Actually, it was quite embarassing. I was looking for your birthday present at that one mall...now what what the name of that place...oh, no matter. Anyways, I wasn't paying much attention because I was trying to think of what you might want, and out of nowhere, he bumps into me quite roughly and I stumble into the fountain. He didn't explain anything, just helped me out of the fountain and took off, dragging me with him. Later he told me that he had a bad reputation with a group of rude men, and he had bumped into them, and they were not exactly happy to see him." He sighs happily. "Oh, but...once I had caught my breath, and looked into his eyes, I just...melted.."

You snort. "So THAT'S what happened. I remember you coming home one day with your sweater soaked, and you told me you got caught in the rain. I knew it was complete bullshit though, since it never rained that day." He smiles. "Well now you know. And I never did get you your birthday present that day. I felt so bad."

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, I remember you wouldn't stop apologizing. It was annoying as ever loving fuck."

He chuckles lightly. "Yes. And on that note, how did the two of you meet?"

Dave smirks. "In a closet."

Kankri's eyes widen and he blinks at Dave. "Huh-what?"

You put your face in your hands and groan. "God dammit, Dave." You look up at your brother. "We met at one of Egbert's parties. Everyone was playing seven minutes in heaven and we got put in there together. The next day I saw him at a cafe, we talked, and it took off from there."

Kankri smiles warmly. "I can not tell you how happy I am that you have found someone to make you happy, Karkat. And Dave, thank you so much for being there for him. Perphaps you, as his boyfriend, can make up for what I lack as his brother." He smiles sadly.

You frown at him. "Kankri.."

Dave cuts in. "You know what? I don't see you lacking anything."

Kankri grimaces. "But I've never been there."

Dave persists. "Do you know how often I see my older brother? Not often. Almost all of the time, he's either at work or asleep. And you know why? Because he's supporting us. Because he cares enough to try to keep a roof over my head. And in all honesty, I couldn't ask for a better brother. He's been there for me through my whole life, even if he hasn't technically, you know, _been there_."

For the first time in your life, you now see your brother speachless. He opens his mouth to say something, but no words come from his lips. It is several minutes before he finds words. "Thank you, Dave. And Karkat," He turns to you. "I can...I can only hope that I have been there for you in the same way. I really tried my hardest, but it was so difficult." He swallows. "I just wanted to supprt you and father because I love you so dearly."

You feel tears sting at the back of your eyes, but refuse to let them fall. "I know, Kankri."

He smiles at you and graps your hand from across the table. "From now on, I promise to be there more for you. I'll-I'll visit more often, call to chat, pester you online, whatever it takes for me to be the best brother I can be for you."

You can't stop them this time. A tear falls down your face and you smile at him, gripping his hand tightly. "...You already are."

Kankri smiles more widely at you, crying as well. Dave puts his hand on your back, moving it up and down soothingly. The three of you sit there in silence for at least ten minutes, getting yourselves under control. "Well, I think I should get back to the hotel. I have a bit of packing and I want to check in on father." Kankri says, setting his empty plate on the stack in the middle of the table. You nod. "Yeah. Besides, it's getting late." Dave offers to pay for you and Kankri, but Kankri insists upon paying for himself. You protest too, but eventually Dave persuades you to let him pay, settling on you paying the tip, and soon the three of you are out the door. It's a bit cold outside. Kankri hugs you, surprising you at first, but then you return the hug, patting his pat. After a minute, Kankri pulls away. "I'll come down for Thanksgiving, okay?" You nod, smiling at him and leaning into Dave against the chill in the air. Kankri gives you another smiles before turning and walking towards his car.

"Wait. Kankri?" You call. He turns towards you. "Yes, what is it, Karkat?"

"I love you." You say, and he smiles more. "I love you, too." And with that, he slides into his car and pulls out of the parking lot, waving goodbye to you both. Once he is out of sight, you and Dave get into his car and he drives you both back to his apartment.

You fall back onto his couch and flip on the TV. "Boy this day has been exhausting." He says, and plops down next to you, slinging his arm around you. You lean your head on his shoulder. "Yeah, no kidding."

He slides the remote out of you hand and changes it to _America's Funniest Home Videos_. You cuddle closer to him, and mumble. "Thanks."

He looks down at you. "For what?"

"For...everything. For being there the whole day, for helping me stand up to my father, for saying what you did to Kankri, and for just...for just loving me."

He smiles and kisses your head. "I should thank you for the same thing."

You smile and adjust yourself to where you're laying your head on his chest, and he's running his fingers through your hair.

You feel yourself getting sleepy, and soon you're lulled to sleep, followed shortly by Dave.

This day has really taken it out of you.

* * *

AN: Jesus Christofer Kringlefucker you guys. I. Am. So. Sorry. I have had school and after school stuff and hnnnnnnng. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I have had one HELL of a writer's block. Anyways, I honestly have no idea how to end this. I have a few ideas and conflicts still planned, so I have no idea how much longer this is going to be. But I think after this I'm either going to do a Dirk and Jake or Gamzee and Tavros fanfiction. Most likely Dirk and Jake but I really don't know. Anyways, again I am sorry.


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday, Karkat

"So then what do you want?" Dave's voice rings in irritation beside you.

You groan. "Dave, it's no big deal. You really don't have to get me anything."

"No big deal?" He scowls, shifting clothes around on a rack. "It's your birthday. Now choose something or I will. And I assure you it will be really weird."

"Aaaauuuugh fine!" You huff and walk off, wandering around the little store. Dave had taken you to the mall to find you a birthday present. You don't know why he's bothering, since your birthday isn't for a week.

Your eyes scan the store, searching for anything you like. You inspect a rack of shirts, picking through the group.

It's been months since the visit from Kankri. Around eight you think. He's promised to come down for your party - the one Dave insisted on throwing- alone this time. Thank Gog.

It is now July, and speeding towards your nineteenth birthday.

You pull out a black, short sleeved shirt, then scowl in distaste at the picture of a soccer ball on the front of it before sliding it back. Nest, you examine a black and grey striped shirt. This one isn't that bad, so you slip it out and walk it over to Dave.

He looks at it as you hold it up expectantly for him. "Finally found something you like, huh?"

You nod.

"Great." He smirks mischieviously. "Now go find some pants."

You growl at him and shove the shirt at him before making your way to the pants. He is laughing behind you.

After about fifteen minutes of stumbling wandering through the store, you pick out a pair of simple black pants.

Dave approves of your outfit and buys it for you. The two of you leave the store - Dave carrying the bag- and head to the food court for pizza.

The majority of the rest of the week consists of you not being allowed at Dave's apartment, since that's where the party will be held, sending out invites, - you decide to make the party relatively small- and working.

Dave got Dirk to pull a few strings with the manager of the apartment complex and arranged for the party to be down at the pool behind the building. Dirk has offered to put some music together and DJ for the occasion.

Eventually, the day arrives, and you are driven by Dave to the party. God you need to get a car.

He ushers you around the back of the building to a big fence. He opens the door and a million "happy birthdays" are yelled at you. Okay. So maybe a million is an exageration, but really who cares?

You walk in, unable to help yourself from grinning like an idiot. People are already dancing, swimming, and having a great time. You know that this is going to be a good day.

You scan the area and frown slightly as you notice that Gamzee and Terezi are missing. Gamzee sure has been preoccupied with her. You're starting to miss your friend. But you shake the thought away. Now's not the time to think about that. Now's the time to have fun!

Dave wraps his arms around your waist and kisses the top of your head. "What are you waiting for, babe?" He whispers. "This is your day to have a fucking blast." You laugh through your nose. "I'll try to get excited." You're teasing of course. You know you'll have a blast. "Then I guess I'll have to help you get excited, won't I?"

You have no time to question this before he grabs you and lifts you up into the air, carrying you bridal style. You gasp. "Wh-what are you doing, Dave! Don't do this with all of these people around!" But honestly you couldn't care less, despite the embarrasment.

"Shhhhh. Just trust me." He grins, carrying you into the bulk of the party. Party-goers grin and giggle as you're carried by. "Dave where are we going?" You giggle.

"You'll see." He continues pushing through the group of people.

"Dave? You better not be doing what I think you're doing..." You warn.

"That depends on what you think I'm doing." He stops in front of the pool.

"Dave! No, no, no! Don't you dare!" You growl at him, struggling to get out of his grasp.

Dave only laughs and hops off the edge of the pool and into the water. "FFFFUUUUUUU-" You are cut off as you hit the water. You both hit the surface at the same time, and you immediately pelt his face with water. "Dave! What was that for!" You laugh.

He only grins, righting his shades to the proper position. "Just trying to get you into the spirit of a Strider party."

You push at him, and he grabs you and hugs you to him, laughing lightly. You hug him back. "You could have waited until we were out of our clothes." You mutter.

"Where's the fun in that?"

You scoff and release him, swimming backwards. "You want fun? I'll show you fun." You scoop up a mouthful of water and spit it at him. "Hey!" He laughs and splashes you back. You giggle as the two of you begin attacking each other with water, neither of you caring about your clothes being soaked.

After at least an hour of bullshitting around in the pool, you both go up to his apartment to change your clothes.

He starts rummaging through his drawers. "Hmm. Let's see if I can find any clothes that won't totally engulf you."

You scoff. "Oh please! I am not that small!"

He snorts in response. "Sure, sure." He stands upright with one of his long sleeved shirts with a broken disk on it and a pair of black skinny jeans.

You take them. "Thanks."

"No problem." He says, and strips off his shirt. "Whoa, whoa, hey! Wait until I'm out of the room first, Dave."

"Dude we've gawked at each other's naked bodies before. What's it matter if you see me in my underwear?" He reasons, slipping off his pants. God damn his bluntness.

"I did not gawk." You mumble and slip off your shirt. He's right. You guess it's not a big deal, but it still brings butterflies to your stomache.

"I did." He grins at you. You blush and roll your eyes. "Wh-whatever just change already!" And you throw your soaked shirt at him. He laughs.

A few minutes later, you're both walking back into the party. John bounces up to the two of you. "You two are just too cute!" He beams. You blush and Dave chuckles, ruffling John's hair. "Thanks, Egderp."

He grins and looks at you. "Geez that shirt is huge on you." You growl. "Shut up! It's Dave's." But it is huge on you. You have to roll up the sleeves, and pull it over your shoulder. Not to mention that the skinny jeans aren't exactly skinny on you. But hey, it's comfortable and you won't turn down dry clothes.

John laughs. "Gosh, Dave. You really snagged a good one, huh?"

Dave grins. "Sure did."

John giggles and hops away. Dave grins sheepishly at you. "John sure did go on about you. I hope I don't have any competition." He teases. You hug closer to him. "You don't have to worry about competition. Trust me."

"Oh?" He turns you around and wraps his arms around your waist again. "And why is that?"

You know what you're about to say is overly corny and lame, but you don't care. You say it anyways. "Because, my heart is only yours."

Suddenly, Dave lets out a little squeal. You jump. "Wh-what was that?"

He laughs. "Sorry. Couldn't hold it in anymore, babe. I've been holding that squeal in since I met you. You're just too damn cute."

You go at least fifty shades redder, but you press your back against him. "You're so weird."

"You love it."

"Duh."

Eventually the party-goers all filter out few by few, and later, everyone is gone. You stay and help Dave and Dirk clean up some stuff before heading up to the apartment.

Dave goes into his room, and just as you're about to, Dirk stops you. He whispers something into your ear. You grin and he smirks at you before heading down the hall.

"Coming, Kitkat?" You hear Dave.

"Yeah." You enter his room and plop down on his bed. "God, I'm tired." You complain.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just get to sleep, alright?" He yawns, switching out the light and climbing in beside you. He sets his shades on the end table and wraps his arm over you, pulling you against him. You happily snuggle into the embrace.

"So admit it, babe. Best birthday you've ever had or what?"

You chuckle. "It was definately up there..."

"Oh you know it was the best. Admit it."

"Okay fine. Best birthday ever." You give in easily with a yawn.

"I love you, Karkat.." He whispers in your ear.

You smile. "I love you, to, Dave..."

He kisses your neck. "Night, babe."

You sense your time to strike. "Night, Dave Elizabeth Strider."

He jumps. "Wait, what?"

You snicker. "Lizzy."

"No, Karkat, don't you start calling me that. Seriously, bro. Anything but that name."

"shut up, Dave." You laugh.

"Make me." He retorts, and you can almost see him smirking through the darkness of the room.

"Is that a challenge?" You ask.

"What are you gonna do about it if it is?" He asks, as your eyes start to close from fatigue.

"I'm gonna accept the challenge."

* * *

AN: Wow that was a ridiculous wait. But I decided just to end it here. I thought it would be cute to end it the way it started. Thank you all for reading my first story! I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to seeing more from me! See ya!


End file.
